The Keys to the Kingdom
by koolguy1776
Summary: On a normal day like any other two boys named Matt and Ryan were hanging out after school and decided they would pull off some sweet skateboarding tricks when out of nowhere came a gummi ship that took the to a different world. The world of kingdom hearts
1. Keys to the Kingdom

**The Keys to the Kingdom**

**Chapter 1**

**On a normal day like any other two boys named Matt and Ryan were hanging out after **

**school and decided they would go pull off some sweet tricks on their skateboards. But the **

**strangest thing happened to them a gummyship came out ofnowhere and took them to a **

**different world. This world looked very familiar to them and so did the gummyship. The **

**had just realized they had beentaken to Destiny Islands. There were two figuressitting **

**there like they were waiting on us, They there on the beach were Namine and **

**Kairi.**

**Kairi: Hello Ryan.**

**Namine: Hello Matt **

**Both: Welcome to The Destiny Islands.**


	2. Introductions

The Keys to the Kingdom

Chapter 2

**Matt**: Thanks but who are you and how do you know

us.

**Namine**: I am Namine and this is Kairi and we know

you because you two are the new keyblade masters.

**Ryan**: What are keyblades?

**Kairi**: Keyblades are special tools used to lock and

unlock different worlds and keep evil beings out like

heartless and nobodies.

**Matt**: But I am a nobody, why was I Chosen?

**Namine**: You were chosen Matt because you are pure

of heart instead of being evil.

**Ryan**: So you want us to go to different worlds and

knock out all the heartless and nobodies.

**Both**: Yep

**Matt**: Why should we help you our world isn't being

attacked by heartless or nobodies.

**Namine**: Not yet its not but the destruction of all

worlds will start soon and you need to be prepared to

fight.

**Matt**: Then I guess we better start training, how do we

summon our keyblades?

**Namine**: First you must create a keyblade by thinking

of it in your mind.

**Ryan**: If you say so.

They then started to imagine their keyblades and

when they were finished they appeared in their hands.

Matts' keyblade was all black with a white

skateboarding sign near the handle and Ryans'

keyblade was all white with a skateboarding sign near

the handle.

**Both**: Cool the keyblades are opposites.

**Ryan**: So how do we use them?

**Kairi**: You must figure that out yourselves during your

training the keyblades you made have powers that we

don't even know about.

**Matt**: Then lets start training!


	3. Key1

The Keys to the Kingdom

Chapter 3

Namine and Kairi took Matt and Ryan to a secret

island. (also located on the Destiny Islands)

When they got there things got a little out of hand and

they started getting competitive.

**Ryan**: Aaaahhhhh

**Matt**: Aaaahhhhh

(sounds of keyblades clashing)

Ryan throws his key blade and hits Matt hard and

Matt throws his keyblade at the last minute and it

dissappeared.

**Namine**: Matt are you okay!?

Namine rushes over to Matt to make sure he's okay.

**Matt**: Yea since I am a nobody I should heal faster.

Matt gets up and doesn't look like he had been hit at all or for that matter injured.

Namine hugs Matt, Matt was suprised but hugged back anyway.

(Meanwhile)

**Kairi**: Ryan look out.

Matts' keyblade was coming towards Ryan at full speed.

Kairi jumps and tackles Ryan to the ground so he

doesn't get hit by the keyblade, and they land in an

aqward position. They get up off the ground and Ryan

hugs Kairi as if to say thankyou and Kairi was

enjoying every second of it.

At that exact moment both keyblades glowed as if to

say their training was complete, but thats not all the

keyblade masters held up their keyblades a light shot

out of the and a keyhole appeared out of nowhere and

the keyhole made an unlocking sound.

They all new what that ment.

**All**: It's time to go kick some heartless ass.


	4. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 4

Traverse Town

This is just a refresher since I haven't been writing for a really long time, Matt (Roxas) and Ryan (Sora) have been taken to destiny islands and were trained in the way of the keyblade with a little help from Namine and Kairi , they had just created their custom keyblades and just as their training ended a key hole appeared and unlocked a new world….

**Matt: **So…..

**Ryan: **So…..

**Matt: **Now what do we do?

**Namine: **Well now a new world has been unlocked that we can travel to.

**Ryan: **So when do we leave?

**Kairi: **We can leave as soon as we get into the gummi ship and take off.

**Matt: **Well what are we waiting for lets go!

**Namine: **Um just one problem… does anyone actually remember where we parked the gummi ship?

**Ryan: **Is that it the ship looking thing floating in the middle of the sea?

**All: **OH MY GOD!!

So several hours later the gummi ship had finally been brought back to shore after the several failed rescue attempts

**Matt: **(exhausted) Can we finally leave now?

**Kairi: **(exhausted) Sounds good

So after another hour or so the next town came into view and the girls wanted to do what girls do best…..shop.

**Greeter: **Welcome to Traverse Town

**All: **Thanks

**Ryan: **So now that we're here what should we do?

The girls just looked at each other and if reading each others minds they both yelled in unison-

**Girls: **Let's go shopping!!!

**Matt: **Alright but don't think that we are going to do this every time we stop at a town.

After searching around the town for quite a while the girls finally decided on a shop (since it was the only shop) the jewelry story.

**Ryan: **Is it just me Matt or am I starting to get a feeling that my wallet going to be empty by the end of the day.

**Matt: **I'm starting to feel it too and they haven't even started shopping yet.

The girls saw a lot of pretty jewelry that they liked, Namine got a pearl bracelet and Kairi got a gold necklace with small rubies embedded in it and the guys still had enough money in their wallets to go out and get some sea salt ice cream.

**Ryan: **Well I hope everyone enjoyed their day.

**Matt: **No complaints here, my wallet may be empty but the girls are happy and this ice cream makes up for everything even the hours of trying to get gummi ship out of the sea.

**Kairi: **Hey Ryan I wanted to thank you for the necklace that you bought me earlier so…

Kairi leaned over and gave Ryan a quick peck on the cheek a pink hue had become visible on both of their faces, he turned around to see Namine giving Matt a quick peck on the cheek as well.

**Matt: **I take that earlier comment back THAT made up for everything that happened today.

Everyone had just started laughing when out of nowhere tons and tons of heartless shadows appeared from the darkness.

**Matt: **I just had to say something didn't I?

**Ryan: **Well back to work.

They both pulled out there keyblades and started killing heartless left and right like they had been doing it for years even though they had just started a day ago. It only took them about twenty minutes to finish killing all the heartless but after they had a few minutes to calm down they realized something felt …. off.

**Matt: **Hey is it just me or are the girls missing?

**Ryan: **I hope its just you.

**Matt: **Do you think maybe the heartless took them!?!?

**Ryan: **Dude calm down maybe they just ran off to find a place to hide until the fight blew over.

**Matt: **Well we still have a few hours of sunlight left so hopefully we can find them before it gets dark.

**Ryan: **Why are you afraid of the dark?

**Matt: **Yea right I just don't want to have to fight heartless all night long until the sun comes up.

**Ryan: **Good point lets go!

They searched and searched for the two missing girls they must have looked everywhere at least three times but they never turned up.

**Matt: **Dude we have to get back to the gummi ship its almost dark.

**Ryan: **But what about the girls we cant just leave them out here.

**Matt: **I don't think that they're out here, I think that we can assume the worst (dramatic pause) the heartless have taken Namine and Kairi.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry for not writing for so long I just kind of lost interest and getting used to high school can make you forget things please review the more views and reviews I get the faster ill dish out these chapters and ill try to make them a little longer next time thanks for the support------------------------------------------------------------

Koolguy1776


End file.
